World War I
History At the turn of the Century the North American Continent seemed to be heading towards a bright and prosperous era of peace after the joint defeat of Mexican incursion into Texas by the United States and the Aeyzerian Empire. However, with the addition of Mexico to the central powers of Europe both Americans and Aeyzerian feared that a trans Atlantic war was inevitable between the world’s super powers. With the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand in Serbia, the fears of The Empire and United states were fully realized. Mexico’s second assault into both Texas and California was swift and brutal initially overwhelming the South West regions defenses. Yet Mexican disaster at the battle of Abilene allowed the Americans to push Generalissimo Geraldo Valdez back across the Rio Grande and form a defensive line. The Aeyzerian front in Northern California had reached a brutal stalemate due to the efforts of Jarl Igmisund’s militia that caused the Mexican forces to be trapped in the Yosemite pass and protecting the flank of the Allied forces operating in Arizona. With the containment of the Mexican threat allowed the Aeyzerians and their American allies to look across the Atlantic where the Entente was waning against the power of the Kaiser and his Austro-Hungarian Allies. The success of Germany’s Schlieffen plan The Russian Army is destroyed at Danzig and forced to withdraw to Moscow to fight the Red Revolution. France surrenders after a crushing defeat at Orleans, which left Paris defenseless and the French Army crippled. With the fall of France and the withdrawal of Great Britain the Aeyzerians and United States were the only Allied nations left free. Knowing that the Kaiser would soon seek to assist his Mexican allies, Aeyzeria and the United States built their defensive emplacement known as the Appalachian Stone Wall along the foothills of the Appalachian Mountain Range to defend the North American Heartland. The inevitable invasion of the Atlantic coast by the Central Powers met with mixed results as the Austro-Hungarians and German forces were able to capture Washington D.C. and the coastal plains they then found themselves pinned between the Appalachian Mountains and the Atlantic Coast. The Ottoman Turks attempted invasion of the Gulf coast ended in nothing less than catastrophe as the American Gulf Fleet, forcing them to only attempt small invasions of Havana and Miami, destroyed the Turkish fleet. Both of which ended in abject failure. The failure of the Ottoman’s to seize the Gulf Coast left the Central Powers vulnerable on their southern front. Which allowed The Americans and their Aeyzerian allies to push from the south and trap the armies of the Central Powers in New York City where The Kaiser eventually agreed to a ceasefire on the condition that Austrian and German forces would be allowed to withdraw unmolested. Generalissimo Valdez of Mexico had brashly not agreed to the terms of the ceasefire as we was to avenge the humiliation of Mexico in the last war with Aeyzeria and The United States. In a last ditch effort to break the Aeyzerian west Valdez tasked General Montoya with the assault of Santa Fe. In response to furthered aggression by Mexico The American Gulf Fleet carried as joint invasion force formed of the Allied veterans of the Appalachian Campaign. Despite General Montoya’s success at Santa Fe was however pointless, as the Allied invasion of the Mexican Coast allowed the quick capture of Mexico City and the surrender of the Mexican Government much to the Generalissimo’s dismay. As Mexico had no leverage to bargain from they were forced to give all concessions in both land and currency demanded by the American and Aeyzerian victors. As such Mexico subsequently surrendered its’ northernmost territories and the Baja California to be split by the Allied victors.